The present invention relates in general to centrifuges and, more particularly, to a centrifuge for sample containers, e.g., containers in which samples of blood, urine, or the like, have been placed.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a centrifuge of the type which spins each sample container about its axis with such axis vertical.